frontmissionfandomcom-20200214-history
Albert Grabner
'Albert Grabner '''is the main protagonist of [[Front Mission Series: Gun Hazard|''Front Mission Series: Gun Hazard]].'' Biography Albert is a soldier working for NORAD's Norwegian Branch, stationed in the Republic of Bergen. At the start of ''Gun Hazard, he and Leros are rushing to rescue President Orwen after Colonel Ark Hellbrand begins a coup within the Republic. Despite managing to save the president, Leros is killed by Colonel Hellbrand. As the two attempt to escape the country, they are pursued by Hellbrand's forces and a mercenary pilot named Brenda Lockheart. Eventually, the two are entrapped and captured by Hellbrand. While imprisoned, Albert meets Brenda, who was caught looking into Hellbrand's files and is now on trial as an enemy of the state. The two agree to work together for the time being, and proceed to break out of their cell and flee to Brenda's Tadpole in the hangar. Although he is apprehensive and still wishes to rescue Orwen, Albert agrees with Brenda that they need to flee the country if they're going to survive. Following their escape from Bergen, Albert and Brenda travel to New York City, the headquarters of the Kerenlight Association of mercenaries. Due to the Ruben Woods, he discovers the plane crash at the woods containing the two gas pods. but, the gas pod are activated by terrorists on the Osten Village, he manages to stop him before the entire villagers wipes out. Albert heads to the Borukuta, he meets Genoce Felder at the radar site and then meets Emil at the Bechua Bridge, he wents go to the Shadak with the bank has been ruined, they soon attacked by the group of guerillas in the Shadak. Then head to the Al-Hari, he meets Safad at the ARS HQ. Then head to the sunset hills, he finds the Luven being imprisoned in the Galeon, but he meets Camilla in the desert. As he arrives on the Galeon, he sneaks at the inside Galeon and rescue Luven at the prisoners room, then escape from the Galeon, they heads to the cliff Garrison, they sees the Akihiro Sakata at the cliffs, due to the Fort Navaru, he seeks the particle cannon that targeted the Tadpole. The cannon shot hits the Tadpole and he destroy it, fortunatelly Brenda has been survived with the Tadpole have heavy damage. Then head back to the Bergen, he meets Royce Felder that appears at inside the building of the Bergen, and head to the Bergen Base to attack and destroy the Ark. Finally, Ark is killed. Due the Bishop are met, she shots the survivors and the chief Bongo rescued, they goes to the cavern. After finish, he meets Axel at the Village of Zamboa. En route to the Red Shark Base, he meets a huge cannon with microwave beam that vaporizes the wanzer, he meets and use Sakata's shield to shields the beam and finally get the Macchu Pichu. In the Macchu Pichu, he meets the Rook at the Jose's mansion at the underground complex, Bishop wants to kill him with the ion pulse. Finally, he beats her, then Genoce destroys the Rook's wanzer at this time it lifting the plane off. During pursuit the plane, he destroys the jet wanzer and the jet defensive systems, Jose is killed by Genoce and the Edel Ritter appears. Then en route to the Esporte, she meets Anita and she has been imprisoned in the Via Blanca, he rescues her at the Via Blanca, then escape together. In the Madios, he gives a gift new base carrier from Brenda, the Capricorn. They heads to the Sentinel's command, they heads the controller domain when he fights the Edel Ritter at the Controller's domain, after he kills the Edel Ritter, he meets the controller in the inner controller domain. After the final confrontation with Royce and the controller, she has loss of lots of blood and she gives the pendant to himself. After the Sentinel is destroyed and Royce Felder's death, suddenly... the Atlas's power is on and fires the beam to the Cenkrich, causing cdestroys the nature in the process. Albert heads to the Atlas,summits to destroys the core, then Genoce appears in the final mission, he shoves into the pod and drops off the Atlas, Genoce dies in the Atlas's explosion, Albert's pod drops to base carrier, Rook attempts to shot the pod and the Albert's wanzer has been badly damage and the vernier has ceased to function. Anita moves to the carrier and the carrier lands into the sea, Albert awakes has make fault in the one: Genoce has shoved him into the pod, he tells the Atlas is destroyed. With the Brenda, Albert converstations with Brenda are the carrier drifing in the sea and the sunset is about soon to begin. Manga Version Albert appears in the manga Gun Hazard, he vacations on the Peru when he seeing the sakata's secret wanzer, then the man to stole the prototype shield wanzer, Albert and his team finds the prototype shield wanzer has been stolen by the guerilla group, Albert's wanzer is damaged by the enemy fire, then he bites the finger and he will soon attacked by missiles. Albert ejects his wanzer and fires the shotgun's rounds to the shield wanzer, the shield wanzer has crashed and explodes. Albert and his team finds the man when he is in the bandages. Due to the finale of the manga, Albert gives Genoce a pendant from Royce and Albert leaves. Gallery Albert manga.jpg|Albert Grabner as seen in Gun Hazard manga 201 p199.png|Albert's appearance as seen in poscript of the Gun Hazard manga Category:Characters Category:Gun Hazard